inFAMOUS EX: Twin Sparks
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: What if Kessler's twin daughters survived the assault from The Beast? In honor of the upcoming sequel to inFAMOUS, inFAMOUS 2. R&R ACT SIX COMING SOON
1. Prologue: Beginnings

Author's Notes: In honor of inFAMOUS 2, I'vee decided to do this story after completing the first inFAMOUS.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own inFAMOUS, or their characters and other stuff. They all belong to Sucker Punch Productions. I'm just a fan unleashing my mind.

Warnings: TBD

* * *

Prologue: Beginnings

* * *

My name is Casey Noel Dailey-MacGrath.

And my name is Kasey Dawn Dailey-MacGrath.

We're twins, born at the exact same time.

My parents are Cole MacGrath and Trish Dailey.

Our uncle is Zeke Dunbar, who is also our godfather and our parent's best friend.

With all of them, they're our family.

That is, until the monster known as the Beast showed up.

Several months after our birthday, it appeared in front of us during our family picnic.

Our dad's parents fell victim to it as we ran from it.

Zeke was the next to go after he used his inventions to hold off the monster to buy us time to run.

Our dad had powers, but he fled with us to avoided confrontation with the Beast, so that he can save us.

But it was all in vain.

The Beast got to mother and us and attacked, killing Mom and leaving us for dead.

We tried to revive our mom together, but due to our undeveloped and inexperience powers…

After that, our dad disappeared, believing us dead.

As the Beast rampage the Earth, we trained to control our powers.

By the time we were twelve, our powers were fully developed and under control.

After we turned fifteen we both made choices around Empire City that affected our karma and powers.

It also affected our reputations, which caused the rift between us.

Now at the age of twenty-one, our paths will clash as the Beast has conquered most of the world.

And the only one's in the entire world who can stop it, is us.

If we don't get back together before the Beast comes back to Empire City, everyone's dead.

I am Casey Noel, the Heroic hero of Empire City.

I am Kasey Dawn, the Infamous anti-hero of Empire City.

And this is our story…

END OF PROLOGUE


	2. Act One: Divided Ways

Author's Notes: E3! Full steam ahead!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own inFAMOUS, or their characters and other stuff. They all belong to Sucker Punch Productions. I'm just a fan unleashing my mind.

Warnings: Strong language, violence, suggestive themes

* * *

Act One: Divided Ways

* * *

Empire City.

Several years ago, this city was a bustling city with everyone living their normal, routine, day-to-day lives.

That is, until the entity known as The Beast appeared in the world.

An explosion rocked Empire City in the Historic District, where it was born. Unfortunately, it is where, in the nearby park, is where Cole MacGrath and his family where having a picnic.

As soon as it appeared, it began its path of destruction, killing and destroying everything and everyone around it. In just a few days, Empire City was in chaos. Chaos that claimed the lives of Trish Dailey and Zeke Dunbar a few years later. Enraged and despairing, Cole utilizes his most dangerous power: an electromagnetic timewarp, going back to time.

Unknownst to him however, his twin daughters, Casey and Kasey, had survived the attack from The Beast, due to them inheriting their father's electrokinetic powers.

The girls trained together to control their power until they were sixteen, until certain karma decisions spilt them apart.

The Beast has conquered most of the world, and now once again, it heads towards Empire City, more powerful than ever. And the only ones in the entire world who can stand up to it, is the twin daughters of Cole MacGrath and Trish Dailey.

…

Late Evening…

As the local train rolled though the Neon District, a young woman can be seen sitting cross-legged on top of it, wearing a normal black and light-blue tracksuit with a messenger bag, her phone attached to the single strap. She wields two swords that are twin katanas sheathed to her lower backs with her twin large-barrel handguns holstered around her thighs. Her long haired wrapped in a ponytail whipped through the air as she rode the train.

She has just left a run-down dojo which she hangs out at to practice her fighting skills when the Reapers came to attack her. After taking them to school she decided to head to the rooftop where she lives, which happened to be her Uncle Zeke's place originally.

When she arrived she jumped off the train and used her Static Thrusters, the momentum propelling her to the ledge. She caught it and lifted herself up to find the sofa waiting for her to sleep on.

"What a day…" she sighed as she collapsed on the sofa. It was noon, but the girl wanted to take a nap. A long one.

"Think I'll head over to the Historic District after my nap," she yawned as she went to sleep.

Just then, her cell phone started to sing her favorite ring tone.

"What now?" she moaned as she pressed a button on her cell.

"Casey…"

"What is it John?"

"I've confirmed that the legendary Ray Sphere is located somewhere within Empire City. Only one problem though…"

"And that is?"

"The Reapers placed several cloaking devices around the city to prevent us from finding it. I'm currently locking on to them. I'll call you when I've located all of them."

"Got it. Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking my catnap."

"Sure thing."

Casey hung up and went to sleep.

_**inFAMOUS**_

Nighttime…

In the Warren, another young woman stood on top of Tent City, staring down over the district. She donned a tight-fitting black and blood-red tracksuit, showing her curves, with a messenger bag, her phone attached to the single strap. She also wields two swords that are twin katanas sheathed to her lower backs with her twin large-barrel handguns also holstered around her thighs. Her long hair flowed freely through the wind as she eyed her prey from above.

She knew that she had to do this carefully. Even though she's an anti-hero, she doesn't enjoy killing innocents, as she witnessed the Reapers killing people left from right from her position.

"Right…"

She then jumped, the wind rushing past her face as she fell through the air. Her red electricity surged through her body, gathering in her hands as she prepared for impact.

Down below, people noticed a red dot in the air nearing and started to run for their lives. Five seconds later, the girl slammed into the ground.

"**Thunder Drop!**"

The electricity discharged from the young electric woman, frying all Reapers and making the cars explode around them.

"It's her!"

"Lady Infamous!"

"Doesn't she work at that strip club?"

She was then blasted off her feet and slammed into a building. She then rebounded and grabbed the face of the Reaper Conduit that attacked her and lifted its feet off the ground.

"**Bio-Leech, **_**Dark Feast**_**…**"

The Conduit couldn't make a sound as Lady Infamous absorbed its bio-electrical energy field, healing and restoring her Battery Cores.

"Thank you." she smirked as she tossed her drained victim aside and took a look around her.

"No casualties."

She then bounded to the rooftop before an angry mob got to her. Just then, her phone rang as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

"Kasey."

"What do you want Moya?"

"Listen, I have a job for you-"

"Save it Moya. I know what you DARPA assholes want from me, and you're not getting it."

"Don't take that tone with me-"

"Go fuck yourself Moya."

Kasey hung up before Moya can resort and jump on the train that was passing by.

"_Kasey…_"

"Oh crap."

Kasey knew who is was and grumbled.

"What the hell do you want Sasha?"

"_Aw come on. After all you've done for me-_"

"Get to the point!"

"_Please stop killing my precious Reapers._"

"Save it."

"_Haven't I told you before? You're a woman truly worthy of my love, just like your father-_"

"SHUT UP!"

"_But Kasey…_"

"I told you before: You're not my type, so FUCK OFF!"

Kasey managed to force Sasha out of her head and started to bound up Alden's Tower.

This is where she first fought Alden, leader of the First Sons and the Dust-Men. She managed to destroy the Dust-Men and drove Alden out the Warren and into the Historic District. Now she owns the tower.

When she made it up to the top, she found her own sofa waiting for her, with an unknown man sitting on it.

"Oh great."

She looked over to see the elevator car, and some money on her table.

"Let me guess, a customer?"

"Yep. Beside, you do these things at night, right Lady Infamous?"

"You got me. And I thought that lapdance would be enough for you."

She walk over to the man and sat on his legs.

"Shall we began?"

_**inFAMOUS**_

Early morning…

Casey's cell rang, waking her up. She answered, annoyed.

"Casey here…"

"It's Warden Harms."

"What is it Warden?"

"There's an attempted break out at my station, Eagle Point Penitentiary. We got them pinned at the front entrance, but we're dropping like flies over there. We need you!"

"I'm there."

Casey hopped of the sofa and jumped onto the train, grinding on the rails to the bridge that'll take her straight to the Warren.

_**inFAMOUS**_

Kasey grumbled as she got up, feeling the effects of last night actions she took.

After the climax of their little activity, Kasey sent the man back safely to the ground level via Static Thrusters, giving him a ride better than a rollercoaster.

"Guess I'll have to take a break from this."

Kasey put her clothes back on and look over the horizon, where she saw smoke nearby.

"Great. Just what the city needs to start the morning off."

She then freedived off the ledge and thunder dropped to the ground, making everything explode around her.

"This should be interesting…"

END OF ACT ONE


	3. Act Two: Infamous Heroics

Author's Notes: This story will probably be ten chapters long featuring two arcs.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own inFAMOUS, or their characters and other stuff. They all belong to Sucker Punch Productions. I'm just a fan unleashing my mind.

Warnings: Strong language, violence, suggestive themes

* * *

Act Two: Infamous Heroics

* * *

It was chaos.

Combatants were scattered on the ground as police and inmates alike dragged their injured comrades back to their respective covers as bullets flew over their heads and around them.

Casey found the situation like this when she arrived, perched on a pole, preparing to strike as she gathered electricity in her hand.

"**Shock Grenade!**"

She threw it at the escaped inmates, who only noticed it too late as it landed on the ground near them and exploded, binding some of them to the ground with Arc Restraint.

"It's her!"

"Shoot that bitch!"

They stopped shooting at the police and now at Casey, who sighed.

"There's one way to get attention."

She then jumped to the ground and charged at the opposition, leaping over the barricade of police cars, bullets flying past her.

"**Polarity Wall!**"

Casey raised her hand, creating a shield that blocks their bullets, while raising her other hand for another attack.

"**Megawatt Hammer!**"

The inmates were sent flying as Casey threw several Shock Grenades at them, blasting them to the ground and binding them.

The officer then moved forward and put handcuffs on the escapees.

"That should have all of them Officer."

They nodded at Casey as the bystanders nearby applauded Casey, cheering.

"Way to go Casey!"

"You were awesome!"

Casey smiled and waved, until he heard a shout.

"I managed to escape! Please help me!"

Casey sighed. It was too good to last.

"Hold on. I'll get him."

Casey ran towards the direction of the shout, seeing the escaped inmate running towards some approaching Reapers.

"Damn it!"

She used her high speed to catch him, just as he was close to the Reapers. She shot an Electromagnetic Shockwave at them, sending them floating in the air temporary.

"And now…"

She turned towards the inmate, who cowered and begged.

"Please don't take me back. Please?"

Casey smirked, grabbed the inmate, and used Kinetic Shockwave to blast him back to the cops, who waved and caught him.

"Thanks!"

"No sweat! And now…"

She turned to the Reapers, who stopped in their tracks as she drew her dual katanas.

"Nihao…"

The Reapers then charged at Casey who charged her katanas with electricity and went on the offensive, firing a Megawatt Hammer. Most of the Reapers scattered, but a few were unluckily as they floated in the air and fell into the water. Casey closed in on the remaining Reapers and used her some stylish moves to put them down. Then, other Reaper came to their aid and surrounded Casey.

"What? You want more? Drinking black tar doesn't make you invincible you know. Maybe you guys better reconsider."

"Silence! Kill her!"

The Reapers began firing on Casey, who used the static electricity in the air to stop the bullets in their tracks.

"What'ya want? A pat on the back for trying? **Arc Lightning!**"

Casey sheathed her katanas and fired a stream of blue lightning from her fingertips to the Reapers, who cried out as she bind them to the ground with a chained Arc Restraint.

She looked around to see if any more Reapers were nearby, and clicked on her cell.

"Got some more Reapers over here for you."

"Thanks. I'll send a squad over, but more Reapers are coming from the other side."

"Hang tight. I'll be right over."

"Got it- What the?"

"What's wrong?"

"I-it's… Lady Infamous!"

"What?"

"She arrived and is taking out the Reapers but-"

"But what?"

"Her powers are destroying everything over here! At this rate, the Reapers are going to die, but lots of innocents will be injured over here!"

"On it!"

Casey ran over to the battlefield. Finally, she can meet this Lady Infamous she's been hearing so much about. She only hopes that she isn't who she thinks it is.

_**inFAMOUS**_

"Sasha…will…hear about…this-"

"Shut up."

Kasey stomped the offending Reaper's head in the ground as she raised her hand towards the remaining Reapers.

"**Megawatt Hammer!**"

Instant fireworks, as the Reapers blew up, leaving nothing behind.

"And the rest… is silence."

As she said it, a rock hit her head.

"Or so I thought."

She turned to find an angry mob bearing down on her.

"What do you ungrateful jabronis want?"

"Get out of our city!"

Kasey grumbled as she moved her head, dodging a huge piece of rock. She took out her large-barrel twin handguns and fired at the mob's feet, who scattered like ants, trying to get away.

"You guys better stay away from me, and do you want to keep dancing?"

As soon as the mob disbanded and stayed back, she turned to walk away, but…

"Hey!"

Kasey froze and slowly turned around to find Empire City's resident heroine jumping down a light pole and landing in front of her.

"It's Casey!"

"She'll take care of that reject!"

"Wait! Don't they look identical?"

The crowd murmured as Kasey smiled.

"It's been six years since we last saw each other hasn't it, Casey Noel?"

Casey moaned loudly.

"I was hoping that you weren't the Lady Infamous I've been hearing about, Kasey Dawn."

The two twin sisters staring each other down as the crowd look on.

"So how have you been Kasey?"

"Great. Better than you're life I bet."

"Ha. It's been swell also. At least I don't get hit by rocks."

They then began to circle each other.

"So tell me sis. Are you looking for the Ray Sphere?"

"Maybe."

"Well don't waste your time, because I'll be the one to find it."

"And just what are you gonna do with it?"

"Activate it."

"What?"

Casey looked at her sister in shock.

"Why would you-? You know what it can do! It's the piece of crap that killed thousands of people and gave rise to the Beast! It has to be destroyed!"

"Don't worry. I'll make sure no one will get killed."

"How can you be sure?"

"I have my ways."

"Then what good will it do to activate it?"

"I know it'll enhance my powers, so that I'll be strong enough to take on the Beast."

"Using its own power source against it eh? I like your thinking, but there's a chance it'll corrupt, that's why I have to destroy it."

"Then I believe it's a race then."

"If that what you wanna call it."

"Ha. Then I'll take the head start then."

Kasey charged at Casey, wielding her red electricity as her twin wielded her blue electricity. They then concentrated it into her wrists, forming blades.

"**GIGAWATT BLADE!**"

They both clash, their attacks hitting each other and blowing them back. They both landed and skidded on the ground at the same time.

"Idiot! It's doesn't matter that kind of powers we use! Because we're twins, our powers will negate each other and not harm each other!"

"Then how about this?"

Kasey got into her fighting stance and rushed in with a punch. Casey responded with a punch of her own. Just as they connected, they both unleashed their electricity, creating an explosion, sending them back again.

"Come on Casey!"

"You can do it!"

"She may be your sister, but send her back to the strip club!"

Casey sighed as the crowd cheered her on and booed Kasey. They then charged her next attacks and aimed at each other.

"**Overload Burst!**"

"**Arc Lightning!**"

Their attacked clashed, creating a dome of electricity that encircled them both. The people ran and took cover as electricity began sparks all over the place.

When the dome disappeared, Casey and Kasey were both panting as their respective cells rang.

"Casey here."

"What?"

"Casey, it's John. Thirty seconds."

"It's Moya."

"You find them John?"

"What Moya?"

"Yeah. I managed to get a permanent lock on them. We'll be able to get the Ray Sphere and destroy it for good before the Beast gets here. Fifteen seconds."

"Please. I need your help finding the Ray Sphere so that I-"

"Excellent!"

"Not. Interested."

"I pick you up from your place tomorrow in my helicopter. Five seconds."

"Kasey please-"

"Got it See ya then."

"Fuck. Off."

They both hung up and looked at each other.

"Time's running out."

"I know. Still help helping John?"

"From time to time. You and Moya?"

"Still hate her."

"Mmm. Guess we'll settle this when we find the Ray Sphere."

"And we will, until the Beast shows. See ya sis."

Kasey then used her high speed to disappear, leaving Casey troubled.

"This should be an interesting next few days."

Casey smiled.

END OF ACT TWO


	4. Act Three: Chosen Paths

Author's Notes: Yay! Halfway through the first arc! Yay!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own inFAMOUS, or their characters and other stuff. They all belong to Sucker Punch Productions. I'm just a fan unleashing my mind.

Warnings: Strong language, violence, suggestive themes

* * *

Act Three: Chosen Paths

* * *

Next day, Late Morning…

Casey was rudely awakened by the sound of a helicopter with a platform hanging from it above her place. Pissed off, Casey turned on her cell and called John.

"John~!"

"What?"

"You got ten seconds to tell me why you're over me with that helicopter before I blast ya up."

"That's you? Sorry about that. I was looking for you."

"You mean it's time already?"

"Of course. Don't worry. I bought some coffee."

Casey sighed as she hopped up from her couch and bound up to the helicopter. Lifting herself into the helicopter, she found the man who she's been in contact with.

"Hey Casey. We finally meet face to face."

He handed Casey a cup of coffee as he controlled the helicopter.

"French Roast."

"Thanks."

Casey eyed John as she sipped her coffee.

"So you're John White. A black man in his late thirties who works for NSA. Someone like you definitely couldn't be Moya Jones' husband."

"Of course not. I would never associate myself with DARPA."

""The mother lode of black-ops crap, nobody messes with them. If these clowns are involved, stay away, man". That's what my late Uncle Zeke told me about them."

"And boy was he right about them. Amen to that."

Casey drained the last of her coffee and tossed it.

"So what's with the platform below?"

"I rigged it with an infinite generator, so that you'll have a endless supply of energy. No doubt the Reaper will try to attack us."

"Excellent. It would be real boring if we simply just destroy the damn jammers."

"All right then. You protect this helicopter from threats on the platform while I take us to the jammers. Stay on it until we're at the coordinates."

"Got it."

"Then get on the platform and let's get moving."

Nodding, Casey jumped from the helicopter and landed on the platform. She sighed with relief as she felt the electricity flow through her, charging her for battle.

"Let's roll!"

The helicopter took off, weaving through the Neon District to the first jammer. Halfway, a missile flew towards Casey, who used Electromagnetic Shockwave to bounce it back, making it explode. When the smoke cleared, Casey found several Reapers on the rooftops, aiming their weapons at Casey and the helicopter.

"Bring it!"

_**inFAMOUS**_

Historic District…

"Aw come on!"

Kasey used Kinetic Shockwave to blow back the citizens of Empire City, coming after her as usual, but this time it was different. This time they were running after her like zombies and attacking her.

"What the hell is going on? Ow!"

She was hit from behind, making her see…red? With that, now she knows what's going on.

"SASHA!"

"…_It's rare that you call on me, my lovely Kasey._"

"Hey, up yours."

Kasey fended the innocents off and scrambled up a nearby light pole, and jumped into the ledge of a building. She pulled herself up and panting.

"You bitch. What've you done to the people of Empire City?"

"_Preparing them to face the Beast by controlling them of course. I'm just being nice, giving them a fighting chance to protect their beloved city._"

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE? THEY'LL HAVE NO CHANCE! EVEN YOU ARE NOT AN EXCEPTION!"

"No matter. They'll die anyway. And once I take care of your sister, it'll just be you and me."

"If you put one, slimy tongue on my sis, I swear to god-"

"_You can't prevent us from coming together! I will do everything within my power to make sure of that!_"

"We'll see about that you whore."

Kasey cut off her connection with her just as her cell rang.

"Yeah?"

"It's me."

"Moya…"

"Come to the Burial Ground in the Historic District."

"What? Hey!"

Kasey growled as she looked down to see the people running around mindlessly.

"Fuck."

She jumped from building to building and rode the wires to the Burial Ground where her parents are buried. As she used her Static Thrusters, she noticed a hot air balloon nearby that people was running away from.

"I'll check it out later."

As she navigated the Burial Grounds, she noticed a hovered, parked helicopter nearby. She went over to it and jumped on it, triggering the helicopter to suddenly gain altitude as it went up into the air. Inside, Kasey found a pilot and a woman.

"Hello Kasey. We finally meet face to face."

"Moya?"

"In the flesh."

"Ha. A white woman in her thirties. Still…"

"Now before you hit me…"

Kasey was just starting to draw back her fist.

"Take a look."

Kasey looked outside. She spotted four balloons hovering over all three districts.

"Sasha's doing?"

"Correct. It's her mind control agent that you told me about."

"So that's why those people were acting strange. Now it's obvious."

"So what will you do?"

"It's simple. Destroy them and send them floating."

Just then, they saw a lighting bolt coming from the sky and striking the ground.

"What the?"

"Casey? What is she doing?"

Kasey grumbled as she got into position to jump off to the first air balloon.

"Kasey please. Find the Ray Sphere, before anyone else gets to it."

"I plan to."

_**inFAMOUS**_

Warren District

"That's three- Oh crap, NOT AGAIN!"

"Casey! Get on!"

John lowered the helicopter low enough for Casey to grab the ledge to the platform. He lifted up as Casey rolled onto the platform.

"It's Sasha!"

"What?"

"You know, that black tar producing bitch."

"You gotta be kidding me! So that's what those hot air balloons are for. They're filled with Sasha's mind control agent!"

"Damn it! Head to the last jammer, quick! I'll take care of them afterwards. Meanwhile, while you lock on to the Ray Sphere, I'll disable those balloons!"

"Sound like plan!"

John drove the helicopter to Ground Zero. Along the way, Casey used Multiply and abused her Precision and Megawatt Hammer attacks into take the Reapers out quicker than usual.

Along the way, she saw a red lighting bolt that stuck a nearby balloon that took out its shield.

"I think my sis got the balloons covered."

"Are you sure you can trust Lady Infamous with that task?"

"Of course! She may be an anti-hero, but she's not evil, and she's my sister."

_**inFAMOUS**_

"**Lightning Storm!**"

The red lightning hit the balloon's shield, Kasey's own shield repelling the bullets from the turrets mounted on the balloon. She then used Lightning Bolt to destroy the turrets and jumped onto the balloon. She then uncoupled the platform from the balloon, making it float upwards and the platform falling down.

"Oh SHIT!"

She then ran up a nearby building before the mindless citizens could get to her.

"One more to go, and it's in the Warren District."

Moya's helicopter lowered and she jumped on, taking her to the last location of the last balloon.

_**inFAMOUS**_

"It's here near this parking structure. It could be anywhere here."

"Don't worry, I'll find it."

"Yeah well, you better hurry. There's a balloon coming this way!"

"Estimated arrival time?"

"About 90 seconds!"

Casey hopped off the platform landed on top of the structure and ran through the floors. One floor below, she found a horde of Reapers clustered in the area where she saw the invisible cloaking device. When the Reapers saw her, they opened fire. She grabbed her katanas and charged with her high speed ability. She channel her electricity into her weapons and with one slash from each katana, all Reapers went down.

"And now, **Lightning Storm!**"

She bought down her lightning from the sky and it stuck the device outside, destroying it.

"John! It's done! Track it!"

"Give me about ten seconds!"

_**inFAMOUS**_

"Sorry Sasha, but that's that."

Kasey disabled and last balloon and jumped onto Moya's helicopter.

"Done."

"Good. Now let's go visiting."

Moya directed the helicopter towards where she saw John's helicopter.

_**inFAMOUS**_

"Kudos to your sister."

"Told you so."

"And finally, I found the Ray Sphere."

"Really? Where?"

"It's… closer than we thought. It's here in the Historic District."

"Location?"

"…Ground Zero. Where it all started…"

_**inFAMOUS**_

"I just hack their helicopter and found the Ray Sphere."

"Where is it?"

"Ground Zero."

"Full speed ahead then!"

END OF ACT THREE


	5. Act Four: Final Battle

Author's Notes: To finish celebrating my birthday (June 30), I rushed and completed this chapter just for you, my readers. Enjoy! The next chapter is the last chapter of this first arc!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own inFAMOUS, or their characters and other stuff. They all belong to Sucker Punch Productions. I'm just a fan unleashing my mind.

Warnings: Strong language, violence, suggestive themes, *new one to appear next chapters*

Trivia 1: (Twin's Fighting Styles: Street Fighting, Kickboxing, Martial Arts, Wrestling, Submissions, Mixed Martial Arts, Tae Kwon Do, Muay Thai, Boxing, and Capoeira)

Trivia 2: (Twin's Powers and Abilities: Arc Lightning, Arc Restraint, Electromagnetic Shockwave, Gigawatt Blades, Lightning Bolt, Lightning Storm, Megawatt Hammer, Melee, Overload Burst, Precision, Shock Grenade, Thunder Drop, Lightning Pillar, Proximity Ball Lightning, Kinetic Shockwave, Ground Tremor, Battery Cores, Bio Leech, Electric Drain, Induction Grind, Polarity Wall, Psychic Vision, Pulse Heal, Radar Pulse, Reduce Damage, Static Thrusters, Multiply, Supersonic High Speed/Teleportation)

* * *

Act Four: Final Battle

* * *

"If you're going to destroy the Ray Sphere, now would be a good time."

"Why?"

"It's that damn Moya. She hacked into our frequency."

"You gotta be kidding. How the hell did she figure out your randomizing code?"

"I don't know."

"Damn it."

John maneuvered the helicopter right below Ground Zero as Casey scanned the area. As usual it looked like hell without the brimstone. Down wires sparking everywhere. Jagged concrete stick up the ground. And the epicenter where the Beast was born. However in the epicenter, was a hooded figure that Casey knew all too well holding a blue sphere in her hands.

"John! I'm getting off! Sasha has the Ray Sphere!"

"Understood. Hurry up and destroy that thing will ya?"

"Don't have to tell me twice! Just get away from this area!"

Casey hopped off the platform as John drifted off, Thunder Dropping into the front and in front of Sasha, making everything explode around her.

"Sasha…"

"So you have arrived first, Casey."

"Sorry if I was supposed to be late bitch."

Sasha smirked under her hood as Casey drew her guns and pointed them at her.

"Now, hand over the Ray Sphere."

"I don't think so. With this, I can spread by black tar everywhere, infecting everyone in Empire City and getting them to do my bidding as Reapers."

"They might as well be dead first."

"We'll see."

Casey fired first, shooting at Sasha, who dodged and shot her black tar at Casey.

"I have a counter-measure for that!"

Casey shot her electricity at the black tar, neutralizing it on the spot.

"Impressive. Then how about this?"

Sasha started throwing globs of black tar now, but…

"I'm not falling for that!"

Casey jumped out of the way and used Precision to shot Sasha on her hands. She howled with pain as she tried to heal the hole in her hand.

"If I fire on those, they'll detonate, spraying me with black tar. _I would use Polarity Wall, but I don't wanna take the risk that it would work. I do NOT wanna go through her seducing me again._"

She then shot Sasha in the other hand, making her drop the Ray Sphere. She then charged, holstering her guns, but Sasha caught her and attempted to kiss her with her many tongues, working through the pain.

"Time to die~…"

"Eww! Get off me!"

Casey shot her hand to her face and electrified her. Sasha screamed as she flew back, crashing into the wreckage. Cracking her knuckles, she stalked Sasha, who was crawling out of the wreckage and trying to reach the Ray Sphere.

As her hand was millimeters from the Ray Sphere, a foot crashed down on her injured hand, crushing it, making her cry out in pain. She looked up to see Kasey, scowling at her.

"I'll take that."

She picked up the Ray Sphere, and examined it, her shoed foot still on Sasha's crushed hand.

"So this is it."

"Kasey!"

Kasey looked up to see Casey running towards her. She put her foot up to stop her, but Casey responded with a kick, making them both stagger back.

"Kasey, don't do it."

"I'm not. I have a different way. You think I'll let a hundred, maybe a thousand people die to enhance my powers?"

"Well~… What's the new way?"

"That is- OW!"

Sasha recovered and tackled Kasey to the ground, the Ray Sphere falling into her hands.

"Oh crap."

Sasha, now fully regenerated, started to laugh hysterically as she held up the Ray Sphere in triumph.

"Reapers!"

Then the Reapers appeared everywhere on Ground Zero and opened fire on Casey and Kasey. They both used a variant of their Polarity Walls, creating domes around them.

"And now…"

"Uh oh!"

"Don't do it!"

Sasha put her hands around the Ray Sphere and connected the two sides, activating it.

_**inFAMOUS**_

"So, we meet again, Moya. Any reason why you told those two girls that you were my wife when you're really my ex-girlfriend."

"I had to make a believable story so those girls can feel sorry for me and help me find the Ray Sphere."

"Ok. What does the government want with it?"

"What else? The protection of humanity, and to defeat the Beast."

"You fool. Only the twins can defeat the Beast."

"True but-"

"But nothing. I know you too well. You and your friends have a hidden agenda for the Ray Sphere right?"

"…"

"I thought so."

_**inFAMOUS**_

"You bitch!"

"Could say the same for you!"

Casey was blocking the shockwave of the blast with her Polarity Wall, preventing the blast from spreading as Kasey faced Sasha.

"So this is the power of the Ray Sphere."

"That's right my beloved Kasey. With this-"

"I know what you're planning, but it won't work. And this is a perfect opportunity."

"What are you talking about?"

"This…"

Kasey put her hand out and used her Electric Drain ability to absorb the blast. Casey gasped in shock as the blast weakened.

"This… is what she was talking about? Kasey!"

Casey was now looking horrified as Kasey's electricity turned from blood red to black with red outlines. Then, there was an explosion, throwing Casey and Sasha back.

_**inFAMOUS**_

"Was that the Ray Sphere?"

"Yep. I know its power anywhere."

"Shit! Damn that Sasha!"

"Oh well. Looks like the girls are doing a fine job suppressing the blast. So much for you and your government friends harnessing its power for…whatever."

"Gahhhhh!"

"Hey Moya! Don't get mad, get glad!"

_**inFAMOUS**_

Casey, dazed and confused, shook the cobwebs out of her head as she looked around to see Ground Zero was destroyed even further, the dust spread around her as she got up. She turned to see Sasha sitting up and shaking her head.

"What happened?"

"You tell me. Kasey, are you okay?"

A metal object flew through the air and Casey caught it and examined it. She moaned.

"Is that the Ray Sphere?"

"…Used to be. Here…"

"Ow!"

Casey tossed the now piece of metal at Sasha, bouncing off her head as the dust cleared, a figure emerging from it. What Casey saw was now forever embedded in her mind.

"Kasey?"

Kasey was totally different. Her skin was now pale with black, vein-like markings that resemble electric currents on the neck and back of her head. Her clothing looked torn and ragged, making it even more revealing, and the on her clothing were faded out to a very dark color. She now wore a sadistic sneer.

"What happened to her?"

"Due to her state of mind and karma, the Ray Sphere was corrupted her."

Kasey was now walking towards them, charging up for an attack.

"Control belongs to the strongest, and no one is stronger than me."

She unleashed her Lightning Storm, making Casey dodge, but shocking an already injured Sasha.

"Kasey! Stop it!"

She took no heed as she towered over a defenseless Sasha.

"No. Please don't. Have mercy…"

Kasey gave an evil smirk as electricity formed into a blade on her wrist.

"These powers are now only good for one thing, letting me take what I want, whenever I want. In a place with no law, the strong take what they want, and the weak are their slaves, their playthings. And no one is stronger than me. Remember that."

"Please no."

Kasey reared back and was about to fatally stab Sasha, but she was blocked by a sword, a katana with white electricity with light blue outlines. Kasey looked over to me her twin blocking her attack.

"Even a scumbag like her shouldn't die like this."

"Casey…"

Casey overpowered her sister, sending her back.

"Get outta here. You're in the way."

"But… I can't move."

"Then perhaps I should assist."

Sasha was suddenly floating in the air. Casey looked up to see Alden Tate, leader of the First Sons, hovering a weakened Sasha on his floating platform.

"Wha-"

"Go get her girl."

And then he took off.

Casey was dumbfounded. Why would he do that? Save Sasha. They were rivals. Or are they?

"Casey~!"

Casey turned to see her sister, raging at her.

"Why did you help her?"

"No matter the evil, she didn't deserve to die like that."

"You-"

"As for you sis…"

Casey sheathed her katana and got into her fighting stance. Kasey looked for a moment, and laughed.

"You really think you can defeat me sis. I have enough power to defeat even the Beast now!"

"We'll see."

"Hmph."

Kasey got into her own fighting stance. Out of the corners of their eyes, they saw some crowds gathering outside the boundary of Ground Zero to see the fight between the sisters, their camera flashing all over.

"_That must mean they're video cameras too. That Voice of Survival must be watching this live and is commentating on air._"

Casey sighed in frustration.

"_Damn him. What an idiot…_"

"Shall we begin?"

Casey pulled herself out of her thoughts and back to her sister, who was looking extremely evil.

"Let's shall."

With a chilling battlecry, Kasey leaped towards her sister, guns drawn, as Casey charged herself with her guns drawn. They started starting electrified bullets at each other, both missing the other. In stereo, they threw one of their guns at the other. Both ducked, and leapt at each other, firing. One hand each, shoot at the other as their other hand prevented the other's guns from shooting their heads in. They landed on the ground, their guns pointed at each other's temple.

"You're out Cass."

"So are you Kass."

Kasey growled as Casey kipped up to her feet as she flipped herself up. Both threw their guns away as Casey cracked her knuckles and Kasey cracked her neck to the side. Both got into fighting stances again and waited for the other's first move.

Casey switched stances and rushed in. She tried herself a few strikes but Kasey parried them all and booted her back. Casey then found herself back against a wall of rubble as Kasey closed in.

Kasey proceeded to punch Casey's lights out, but Casey ducked with Kasey's fist smashing through the wall of rubble. Casey quickly attacked with a series of kicks, knocking her back, the final kick to the face send her into another wall of rubble.

Kasey sighed and dusted herself off as Casey bounced on the spot, waiting for her sister to continue.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer, you goody two-shoes!"

Kasey moved forward and landed several punches on Casey, who blocked and countered with a kick, but that was parried, as Kasey kicked her off her feet and punched her in mid-air, sending her crashing and skidding on the rocks.

Casey shook herself off, and connected a few kicks on the ground to an approaching Kasey. She staggered back as Casey picked herself off the ground to continue the assault. She tried herself a punch, but Kasey caught her in a deadlock. Casey ripped her hand away and landed a few quick jabs to the torso of Kasey and to her face. She then tried to knee her in the gut, but Kasey blocked and landed a solid punch to her sister's stomach, making her stagger back.

Kasey then connected a flying karate kick to her chest and tried to punch her face in, but Casey quickly dodged and tried to counter, but grappled her and punched her three times in the side and finished with a kick to the face. She then tried a superkick, but countered and landed several karate chops to the side of Kasey and kicked her back. As she closed in, Kasey grabbed her and kicked her in her midsection and used her superkick again, this time with success and landed another punch to her upper chest area, sending her sprawling, crashing into the rubble. Kasey then used Lightning Storm, sending her dark lightning down on Casey, throwing shards of rock everywhere. Casey, buried in rock, spat out some blood as she drain some power from a nearby down power line, trying to heal herself.

"Stay down Casey."

Kasey panted as she turned around and walked away.

"In all honesty, I didn't want it to be like this. I don't want to see you lose your life to the Beast. That's why I-"

"Too bad I suck at losing though. I don't even know how to."

Kasey froze and turned around to see her sister, healed but stained in blood and her clothes torn, getting back up and taking her fighting stance. She then provoked her, motioning with her hand, telling her sister to bring it. Kasey roared in frustration and charged straight at Casey.

She threw a punch, but Casey blocked and punched her in the face with a hook and an uppercut. Kasey staggered back as Casey connected with a series of bicycle kicks and a straight hand to the throat of Kasey. She then punched and kicked her, but the last attempted kick was caught by Kasey. Casey proceeded to punch her twice in the face and delivered an Enzuigiri to the head of Kasey, sending her into a wall of rubble. She then closed the distance with a battlecry of her own and proceeded to machine gun-style kick her sister while pinned against the wall. After about a hundred and fifty kicks, Casey landed a final kick to her sister, sending her crashing through the wall.

"Now the real saving begins."

Casey cracked her knuckles as electricity crackled through her body and hands.

_**inFAMOUS**_

"So John, do you think your poster girl can save her sister from the corruption of the Ray Sphere."

"Of course. Casey is the daughter of Cole MacGrath, along with her sister. There's nothing she can't do."

_**inFAMOUS**_

Kasey picked herself out of the rubble as Casey prepared her new attack.

"**Blaze Sphere!**"

Kasey looked shocked as the attack formed right in her sister's hand. A sphere with electricity flowing and crackling out of it.

"Kasey. We cannot defeat the Beast without each other. The world is depending on the Beast's destruction. We need each other. And… I think of you more than an anti-heroine and a sister, no matter what. That's why I…"

Kasey's eyes widen.

"_Please, don't say it… Please…_"

Casey eyes narrowed with resolve as she finished completing her new attack.

"I love you! And I'm gonna save you! No matter what!"

END OF ACT FOUR


	6. Act Five: New Day

Author's Notes: This last chapter of the first arc's gonna be a long one because of the fight. After this, I'm taking a break from this to work on my other stories and sealing my college deal. But this story will be finished before inFAMOUS 2 come out. Also, I'm planning to revamp this story due to the fact that a prequel in the works before I do the second arc.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own inFAMOUS, or their characters and other stuff. They all belong to Sucker Punch Productions. I'm just a fan unleashing my mind.

Warnings: Strong language, violence, suggestive themes, *new one will appear*

Trivia 1: The fight scene last chapter was from the first Matrix movie with Neo vs. Smith.

Trivia 2: Blaze Sphere (If you watch Naruto, it's a combination of Rasengan and Chidori. Sorry if I made anyone mad, my imagination went into overdrive when I played Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm.)

* * *

To the interesting Mr. Great Anonymous Reviewer who praises and flames, whoever you are…

Thanks for the detailed review. Enlightening. And welcome to my world.

Somewhat-good fanfiction? Ouch. LOL!

1) One word: Thanks.

2) Keh, my fight scenes. It's real difficult to do, so I do my best. Also, I'm going to college to major in Theatre so that I can improve my scriptwriting and storytelling, so bear with my current style of writing.

3) First, Kasey. She used to kill innocents in the crossfire of her attacks. She's has learned the error of her way prior to the arc's beginning.

Okay dude, I DID play the game and completed on Good Karma. I don't have the heart to do Evil Karma, and I never will. And I know that Casey cannot know Arc Lightning, but she does, just as Kasey also knows Overload Burst. Remember, they trained together, so they know each other's moves.

About the guns and swords; blame me for playing and completing WET. It was a great game.

And new powers? It's the same one's Kessler (their father) has during the boss fight against Cole.

More pain than praise, agreed, but I am a good sport about it. I'll try to make this chapter epic. Thanks for the review.

PS: "EXPLAIN, ENTERTAIN, and ELABORATE!" …I'll try.

* * *

"_What is this?"_

_After the Ray Sphere's energies engulfed Ground Zero, Kasey used her Electric Drain ability to absorb the power of the Ray Sphere as Casey protected the citizens on the edge with her Polarity Wall._

_As Casey protected the citizens of Empire City, some of the energy of the Ray Sphere that Kasey couldn't absorb found its way onto Casey._

"_Wha? No- GAH!"_

_Pain shot through her body before it lessened as her powers evolved, then lessened._

"_My lightning changed color…"_

_As the power of the Ray Sphere disappeared from the air, Casey lowered her shield as she noticed black and red lightning close by._

"_Dammit. Looks like I'm not the only one. But-"_

_As the smoke started to clear, Casey let her electricity spark through her body._

"_With my new attack ability, I can save you, Kasey…"_

_**inFAMOUS**_

"That's why you saved me?"

"Think about it my dear. With those two out of the way, Empire City can be ours for the taking."

"So we let them destroy each other?"

"Precisely."

Alden Tate and Sasha watched on from a safe distance as Casey connected her new attack on Kasey, sending her sprawling and crashing into the garage on the edge of Ground Zero.

"But their powers won't affect each other."

"Highly doubt that. Their power evolved, so it could be possible now."

"Even so, I want Kasey alive."

"…We'll see, fool."

_**inFAMOUS**_

"_Wow. It's more powerful than I thought it would be. Guess I better adjust the power levels._"

Casey put her hand on her knees and sighed as the crowd around chanted her name.

"Casey! Casey! Casey!"

Casey straightened up and walked over to the wreckage where her twin was.

"_Even so, that was all so embarrassing. Did I actually confess my love to my sister? Holy crap. That's incest… no, twincest to be accurate, to the fullest. No, make that femslash twincest- huh?_"

Casey froze as the ground suddenly started to rumble. She wildly looked around to find the source, hoping it wasn't the Beast so soon, but…

"CASEY, LOOK OUT!"

Casey whipped around to meet a sword slash to her left arm. She swore as she staggered back, her sister continuing the assault with her twin katanas, slashing away at Casey, who tried to force her back but failed. Kasey then jammed her swords to the ground and whipped out her long barreled guns, shooting away at an injured Casey. She managed to use Polarity Wall, but some were getting through as Kasey's bullets were infused with her black and red electricity. Casey couldn't keep her shield up due to the pain and hits she was taking.

"**Megawatt Hammer!**"

Casey was caught in an explosion of fireworks, sending her flying in the air.

"Ow! Not done! **Thunder Drop!**"

She came back down; unleashing her electricity, but Kasey managed to avoid the contact by jumping back with her Static Thrusters. Casey shot her Lightning Bolt at Kasey, who dodged with one by running and hiding behind one of the stacks of rubble.

"I didn't know you sill like playing hide-and-seek Kass."

She then used her Electric Drain on one of the down power lines, healing herself, the bullets popping out of her and the sword slash wounds closing, just as Kasey appeared behind her. Casey saw that coming and shot her with her guns, but wasn't expecting her to be a Lightning Clone.

"Aw crap!"

She turned to see a black and red Lightning Storm heading towards her, but it was awfully fast, too fast for her to dodge. The next thing she knew, Kasey was right in front of her, wielding the same attack she use on her a while ago.

"**Blaze Sphere!**"

Casey didn't have time to scream as her sister's attack shocked her to her core, frying her and sending her crashing on the other side of Ground Zero.

_**inFAMOUS**_

"Fine then. Once the fight ends, we'll kill Casey if she's alive and you'll have Lady Infamous all to yourself."

"Thank you Alden."

"And now we wait. Remember Sasha, no backstabbing."

_**inFAMOUS**_

"This is hopeless. At this rate-"

"Shut up Moya."

"What?"

"Just wait. Casey should be making a comeback soon."

_**inFAMOUS**_

"Please Miss Casey, wake up."

Casey shook her head as she opened her eyes to see a couple of kids shaking her.

"How long was I out?"

"About a minute, I think."

Casey groaned as she sat up and used her Electric Drain ability to heal herself.

"So what is Lady Infamous doing now?"

"She's heading this way. Do something!"

"Really? Oh man."

Casey focused her eyes ahead and saw her twin, eyes now completely red, slowly walking towards her, playing with her electricity. Casey looked around quickly and saw the train speeding around where she was. She then looked up towards the spectators.

"Steer clear of her. I'm taking the fight around town."

"Yes ma'am!"

Casey kipped up to her feet and locked eyes with Kasey, who stopped and frowned as Casey grinned.

"Catch me if you can Kass!"

Casey then turned tail and ran. Kasey growled and followed after her.

_**inFAMOUS**_

"They're leaving Ground Zero!"

"The Voice of Survival's gonna love this."

"Let's try to follow!"

The crowd dispersed, getting into their cars, and running to where the twins were at, trying to catch the action.

_**inFAMOUS**_

Casey looked behind her as she grinded on the train tracks, her sister following close behind, firing rapid-fire Precision shots at her. Casey ducked and dodged them all, and countered with her Shock Grenades. Kasey caught one and charged it with her own power, and threw it back. Casey ducked, but it exploded in front of her, sending her into Kasey, who grabbed her by the throat.

"**Bio-Leech…**"

Casey kicked her in the gut, forcing her sister to let go and cancel out the attack.

"**Overload Burst!**"

Kasey received her attack at point-blank range, making her skid back on the rails. Casey closed the distance, planted a Shock Grenade on her stomach, and kicked off her. The explosion sent Kasey flying and crashing through the train tracks and onto the ground below.

"I guess the fight's over."

Casey's senses suddenly tingled and she ducked, avoiding some strange liquid that nearly hit her. She turned to see a partially healed Sasha.

"Stay away from Kasey. She's mine. You're not worthy of her, just like your mother wasn't worthy of your father."

"Really? I don't see how she'd like a piece of shit freak with multiple tongues."

"What was that you-"

"You're pathetic! You can't even pick up one of your own Reapers and take them out for a date!"

Sasha roared with rage and with tunnel-vision now, headed straight for Casey. When she got close, Casey grabbed her and electrocuted her, body and soul.

"I told you to wait you-!"

Casey turned to see Alden Tate with his Golems franking him, facing her on the tracks.

"_sigh…_ Foolish woman. Blinded by lust. I can't help you anymore…"

He then turned and hovered off the racks, with his Golems floating alongside him.

Casey shook her head and threw a screaming Sasha as hard as she could, into the nearby water, aided by her Electromagnetic Shockwaves. She was then kicked from behind. Casey was sent flying, but managed to land on a wire near the bridge, skid across the line, and crashed into a building in the Warren District.

"Ow."

She moaned as Kasey appeared below her as she fell from the crater on the side of the building where she crashed. Kasey charged up an attack, but Casey used her Static Thrusters to land a safe distance away from her sister.

"_This isn't good._"

Casey looked wildly around with her sister nearing, as people gathered around them again with their cameras out.

"_I gotta change the location, or else the people…_"

She then turned and climbed the building up to the roof.

"Catch me if you can!"

"Get back here! We're not finished!"

Kasey followed after her and arrived on the roof just as Casey hopped on the next building. Casey blew a kiss in her sister's direction.

"Sorry. I'm just that hard to get."

Casey winked and took off, hopping from one rooftop to another as Kasey looked on.

"_I know you are, Casey…_"

Kasey sighed, then chased after her.

_**inFAMOUS**_

"Dust men, First Sons!"

"Yes sir Mr. Alden!"

"Ready for battle. We'll strike soon."

"What about Sasha sir?"

"She's nothing. In fact, I feel her death will come very soon…"

_**inFAMOUS**_

"Damn! She's really hellbound on trying to take me out."

Casey dodged another bullet from Kasey jumped towards the nearby train tracks, where a train was passing by. Casey managed to land on the top of the speeding train and balanced herself. Kasey tried to jump on but missed, much to Casey's relief.

"Gives me a chance to refresh."

As the trained rolled, Casey drained some local power lines to heal herself. Just then, her cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Casey."

"Oh, it's Moya. What the hell you want?"

"Casey listen. I know I lied to you and our sister, but it's all in the past now the Ray Sphere's been destroyed. Can we start over?"

"Sure~, whatever. What do you need me to do? I'm kinda busy right now."

"Save your sister."

"…Don't have to tell me twice. Where's John?"

"We're in the helicopter, watching your fight."

"John! Have you and Moya made amends?"

"More or less. Just defeat your sister so that we can all go home."

"No problem."

"Cool. John out."

Casey cut off her cell just as it rang again.

"_I'm starting to hate these calls._ Yeah?"

"Sister~…"

"Kasey?"

"Heads up!"

Casey looked up just to see the other train roll past her train. On top of it was Kasey, who kicked Casey in the face, knocking her of her train and sending her crashing into a control panel.

"That was so uncool."

Casey shook the cobwebs out of her head and rolled out of the way as her sister came in with a flying kick, destroying the control panel to the Stone Canal Bridge. Casey straightened up as Kasey took her foot out of the control panel and faced her sister. Casey finally growled in frustration.

"Gah! Come on! This is completely crazy! Don't you realize that you've been corrupted by that damn Ray Sphere because of your karma? Do yourself a favor and snap out of it!"

Kasey eyes narrowed. Then she teleported behind Casey and punched her in the back of her head. As Casey flew through the air, Kasey axe kicked her back down to Earth. She then attempted a Lightning Storm, but Casey rolled out of the way just as it nearly hit her. Shaking herself off, she looked up to see Kasey who stomped on her, but Casey blocked and jumped back. Kasey was expecting that and kicked Casey in the face as she recovered, sending her skidding.

With a battlecry, Kasey charged at Casey, who managed to get up, but was kicked in the back of her head, planting her to ground. Kasey then picked her sister up and attempted to Bio-Leech her, but Casey countered by quickly using Pulse Heal on her. Memories then started to flash through Kasey's mind as she looked at her sister.

**FLASHBACK START**

_15 years old, several years ago…_

_Casey woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of her sister's ragged breathing and a strange wetness on her hand._

"…_Kasey? Is that you?"_

"_gasp"_

"_Are you okay? …what are you doing?"_

_Kasey squirmed a little, her back to her sister._

"_I-I…"_

"_Answer me."_

"_N-nothing! Nothing at all!"_

"_If so, then why's my hand all sticky? Is this your…?"_

"_Sister…"_

"_Kasey, look at me."_

_Kasey tightened up, not moving._

"_Dammit Kasey, look at me!"_

_Casey forcibly rolled her sister over to face her, only to find her in tears._

"_Kasey…"_

"_Casey, I'm so sorry!"_

_Kasey buried her face in her sister's neck and cried with Casey whispering words to calm her down while trying to get over what Kasey did._

**FLASHBACK END**

Kasey's eyes narrowed dangerously as Casey tried to struggle out of her grip with no success. Kasey then threw Casey as hard as she could over her shoulder and across the bridge into the Neon District. Casey crashed back first into the structure of the train tracks, leaving a dent on the metal. She struggled to her feet and dodged a Lightning Bolt from her sister, who closed in with a flying kick. Casey parried, but Kasey punched through her guard and kicked her in the side. Casey staggered back into the structure of the train track, trying to regain her senses. Kasey pinned her against it and barraged her with machine gun-like punches. Casey managed to roll out of the way as the last punch would've cracked her skull onto the steel.

Casey wobbled her way onto the brick structure of the bridge and leaned on it, panting. She watched as Kasey pulled her fist out of the steel and looked towards her.

"_What am I gonna do?_"

Casey was wincing in pain, but that didn't stop her from pushing her self off the bridge and getting into her fighting stance as her sister neared.

Kasey stopped in her tracks and started to shake as she saw her sister not in her current state, but as the 13 year old young girl she looked up to when she was a child.

**FLASHBACK START**

_13 years old, several years ago…._

"_Whoa! Careful Kasey!"_

"_Sorry about tha- You're bleeding!"_

_Casey touched her forehead and saw blood on her hand._

"_Huh? Oh, it's nothing…"_

"_No! Here- __**Pulse Heal!**__"_

_Kasey transferred her electricity to her sister's body, healing her._

"_Oh… Thank you."_

"_No need to thank me Casey. We're sisters after all."_

**FLASHBACK END**

Kasey screamed out in rage and kicked her sister towards the bridge. Casey flew back and landed on her feet as it started to rain.

"_Oh great, it's raining. At least I trained myself to convert electrical water damage into healing energy. I'm sure she's done the same._"

Casey looked around and saw the citizens on both sides of the bridge and Kasey nearing her. As she drew closer, Casey could see her sister's eyes downcast.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this…"

"What?"

Shaking the water out of her hair, Casey cupped her ear with her hand towards Kasey direction.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't hear ya. Can you repeat that please?"

Kasey shot her head up, the upset, desperate look on her face.

"IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THIS!"

**FLACHBACK START**

_16 years old, several years ago…_

"_So you're going, eh Kasey?"_

"_I am. My Karma's gotten too evil, and yours and mine's been clashing too much Casey. I have to go and set things right with myself."_

"_Kasey…"_

"_Nothing you say will make me change my mind Casey. Good bye."_

_Kasey turned her back on her sister and walked towards the blockade of Stampton Bridge._

"_Please be safe Casey… If you die, I don't know what I'll do without you, because I…"_

**FLASHBACK END**

"Kasey…"

"Arrgggghhhhhhhhh!"

Kasey unleashed her black and red Arc Lightning at Casey across the bridge, who countered with her own white and blue Arc Lightning. The lightning clashed, partly canceling each other out, but some got through, injuring the two electrical users.

Kasey, with her rage, won the clash and shot three Precision shots at Casey. Casey was hit in the shoulder and side, but dodged the third shot and fired a Precision shot of her own. Kasey nullified it with her Polarity Wall and threw a few Shock Grenades.

Knowing that they'll spread and bombard her from all sides with the rain making it worse, Casey rapidly fired off some of her Electromagnetic Shockwaves, blowing them back, making them explode. Kasey jumped over the explosions, stung a little by the explosions arcing, and ran at Casey. She tried a punch, but Casey parried it and planted her own Shock Grenade on her stomach and kicked her back. The grenade exploded, sending her in the air, where Casey met her and kick her. Kasey countered with her own kick, the two legs meeting in the air. Kasey growled and drew back her fist, infused with her power. Casey did the same, and they met, blowing them back.

The two crashed to the ground, but kipped back and locked eyes. Cracking her neck, Kasey drew her hands back and used Electric Drain on the nearby light posts and power lines behind her, the rain making it arc all over but restoring and healing Kasey nevertheless. Casey did the same, but unlike her sister, her power arced a little.

"Let's end this, Casey."

"Ditto, Kasey."

Kasey finished her Electric Drain and charged her corrupted Blaze Sphere attack, the power unstable and arcing wildly, the rain making it worse, nearly harming the spectators behind her. Casey did the same, with her purified Blaze Sphere compressed so that it wouldn't hurt the others behind her.

Their Blaze Spheres charged, they locked eyes.

"Any last words Casey?"

"_As much as I like something, in the end, I want to destroy it… but I…can't…_"

"I will save you."

"_I would even go through hell and heaven to bring you back._"

Kasey smirked, but inside, her true self, despite all that just happened, did not want to harm or kill her sister.

Casey sighed, but inside, she was determined to bring the sister she loves.

After what seems to be a moment of eternality, both charged at each other at the same time, their attack dragging on the ground, leaving treadmarks. At the middle of the bridge, both Blaze Spheres clashed for the first time.

"**BLAZE SPHERE!**"

Clashing, the Blaze Spheres created a dome of energy, the electricity scattering and arcing dangerously until it covered the whole bridge.

_**inFAMOUS**_

The crowd was holding its breath as the dome stopped arcing energy and became a swirl of black and white.

"Do you think they'll be okay?"

_**inFAMOUS**_

_Inside the dome..._

Casey and Kasey's Blaze Sphere's slipped off each other and hit each other on their chest where their hearts are. They both staggered, but Casey grabbed her sister's wrist. Kasey gasped and tried to pull away. Casey wouldn't allow it and pulled her into a hug.

"NO! Casey, don't-!"

Casey hushed her and whispered in her ear.

"It's okay Kass. I know why you did what you did, like trying to distance yourself from me."

"No. You don't understand-!"

"You don't want to see me killed. You want me to live while you sacrifice yourself to kill the Beast, right?"

"I-"

"And you didn't think I would return your incestral feelings for me."

"…"

"Well sis?"

"…You… truly are my twin. How'd you… read through me?"

"You don't hide your emotions well. You never did."

Kasey pulled out of the hug to look her sister in the eyes.

"Casey. Are you sure about this? I doubt I can be redeemed for my sins. My karma-"

Casey shook her head.

"You can, if you follow my path."

"But-"

Casey silenced her with a kiss; a passionate one.

_**inFAMOUS**_

The dome was slowly disappearing. John and Moya got out of their helicopter and ran over to the bridge.

"Casey!"

"Kasey!"

When the rain cleared, the two sisters can be seen walking the bridge, hand in hand, into the Neon District, towards their employers.

"So Cass. You really think I can change?"

"…If you put your mind to it."

END OF ACT FIVE


	7. Journal of the inFAMOUS

Author's Notes: It's been a long while due to one reason, college. Recently I've completed inFAMOUS 2 and now working on the anti-hero run-through with some friends.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own inFAMOUS, or their characters and other stuff. They all belong to Sucker Punch Productions. I'm just a fan unleashing my mind.

Warnings: Strong language, violence, suggestive themes, shoujo-ai

Note: This chapter's basically is a summary that sets the tone for the second half of this story.

Note 2: The second half will follow the canon story of inFAMOUS 1.

Note 3: For those who are new to this story, I advise you to read the pervious chapters to understand what's going on.

Note 4: Both main character wrote the journal together, if you're wondering why the journal in both second and third person.

Journal of the inFAMOUS

* * *

_Casey and Kasey's Journal_

_After the final battle between us sisters, things have calmed down. Kasey had moved in with me, filling the void in both our hearts. But knew that things weren't over in the real world yet._

_We were going to continue training in preparation for the battle with the Beast, when Moya, Kasey's employer, turned the other cheek and betrayed us, sending a squad to capture us. They say she killed John, Casey's employer, but his body was never found._

_Moya leads a military operation to capture us, feeling that we're simply too powerful aka too uncontrollable to ever be allowed to remain free. Directing a commando unit from her base of operations, Moya orchestrated the capture of Sasha from her rebuilt compound in the Neon District and Alden Tate, neutralizing their powers with an experimental Ray Field Inhibitor, or RFI, an anti version of the legendary Ray Sphere._

_With Sasha in government hands, Moya hopes to both isolate us from any potential help, and turn Sasha's mind-control tar into a weapon that America can use against its enemies. She used it on us and managed to capture us, holding us on an aircraft carrier. Before we were fed to the firing squad, Sasha broke out of her confinement and intervened on our behalf, allowing us to escape, not before giving Kasey a goodbye kiss. We owe her, but her fate remains unknown to us._

_Later, we met a girl named Amy Warner, who was a natural-born Conduit just like us with the ability to control, materialize, and manipulate water. She also shared the same name as our decreased aunt on our mother's side. She was the daughter of a man named David Warner, who was a test subject of DAPRA. When the Ray Sphere first detonated, it gave him so many powers it drove him insane. He was then captured by DAPRA to be experimented on. Due to her father going permanently insane and her mother committing suicide, she had nothing left, who she joined us._

_During the final battle, Moya sicked David on us in desperation after we confronted her and utterly destroyed her forces. Our fight causes the ship we were on to start sinking that causes Moya, who was on the ship at the time, to become trapped. After finishing David off, we offered to help Moya, despite want she did, but she insists we escape to higher ground before the water kills us. Later, it was confirmed that Moya never got off the sinking ship._

_A month later while the thee of us were training, a scientist by the name of Sebastian Wolfe from New Marais made contact with us, offering to help increase our powers. It was revealed that he was captured by DAPRA and forced to create the RFI. Now he wanted to make amends by helping us with our powers. We accepted and he sent his assistants, Lucy Kuo and Nix, former Conduits and agents of the NSA, to pick us up to take us to New Marais._

_It was suppose to be a short-term visit. Get in, get some new powers, and get out. A faction named the Militia, bombed Wolfe's lab and scattered the Blast Cores needed for us to increase our powers and gain new ones._

_Over the course of two weeks, we found seven Blast Cores each, defeated the Militia, and used our newfound powers to defeat Joseph Bertrand the III, the mayor of New Marais. He leads the Militia to purge the town (and world) of Conduit, dubbing us "freaks". However, he hinseld was also a naturally-born Conduit who can turn people to mutants called Corrupted and turn himself into a monster called Behemoth. Due to his, he wants to wipe out all Conduits out of jealously that he doesn't have powers like us. In the end, we killed him with a barrage of Ionic attacks after exposing him and provoking him to transform in front of the people._

_Before we returned to Empire City, Nix and Kuo had sealed their powers into a couple of Blast Cores, making themselves normal humans, and gave them to us after we passed our final test. Casey gained the power of Cyrokinesis while Kasey gained the power of Pyrokinesis. Amy meanwhile, has gained the power of Aerokinesis and Geokinesis through the Blast Cores she collected._

_Fully loaded and evolved, we returned to Empire City after taking a plane, only to find a nightmare awaiting the three of us…_

END OF JOURNAL


End file.
